BIKER BILLIONAIRE (REMAKE)
by WonRella
Summary: Heechul baru saja mengakhiri hubungan dengan, Hangeng, tunangannya yang membosankan, ia menangis di tengah hujan sampai pengendara Harley menghampirinya. Siwon, sang biker membawanya ke apartemennya, Dari situlah semua berawal. GS. SICHUL Slight Hanchul. EXPLICIT SEX SCENE.
1. Chapter 1

**BIKER BILLIONAIRE:**

**A WILD RIDE (REMAKE)**

Pairing : SICHUL Slight HANCHUL

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng and Super Junior Member

Genre : Romance Erotic

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The story line is belongs to **JACINDA WILDER as Writer of BIKER BILLIONAIRE. **The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

_*This is an explicit, erotic fiction for adults only! Contains super hot*_

"Heechul, aku minta maaf," kata Hangeng. "Itu hanya komentar bodoh."

Aku memutar mataku dan mendongkol. "Terserah Han. Kau mengatakannya, dan lalu apa? Oke, kau meminta maaf. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi apa itu memperbaiki keadaan? Tidak sama sekali. Jangan ganggu aku. Antar aku pulang."

"Ayolah, Sayang. Aku bisa berbuat lebih baik. Aku akan berubah."

"Ya, aku mendengar kata-kata itu juga. Bahkan baru minggu lalu." Aku memandang ke luar jendela dari VW Golf milik Hangeng, menonton pinggiran jalan yang terkelebat lewat, basah kuyup oleh hujan, kelabu dan menjemukan.

_Sama seperti hidupku, dan tunanganku._

"Jadi sebenarnya apa sih yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Kubilang aku akan melakukan yang lebih baik lagi. Kenapa itu tak cukup untukmu?"

Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, jadi aku diam. Aku memainkan cincin setengah karat di jariku, di pasang disana bulan lalu. empat minggu yang panjang dan menyakitkan, yang mana kami lebih banyak bertengkar daripada berciuman, lebih sering berhubungan seks dalam kemarahan daripada bercinta, lebih sering mengabaikan masing-masing daripada pergi berkencan.

"Ayolah Sayang, kumohon bicaralah padaku," Hangeng menaruh tangannya di pahaku, dan aku menepisnya, menyentak kakiku pergi menjauh.

"Apa lagi yang bisa dikatakan? Kita bicara berputar-putar Han. Ya, kau benar. Kita bertengkar tentang suatu hal, dan aku memberitahu masalahnya, dan kau memperbaikinya sebaik mungkin yang kau bisa. Aku mengakui itu, dan itu bagus. Masalahnya adalah, selalu saja ada masalah. Jika bukan satu hal, pasti karena hal yang lainnya."

"Semua orang punya masalah Heechul," kata Hangeng. "Semua pasangan juga mempunyai masalah. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya."

Sekali lagi, aku tak ingin menjawab. Satu tanggapan saja akan mengakibatkan banyak perdebatan, lalu putus lagi. Kami telah putus empat kali selama tiga tahun kami bersama-sama, terakhir adalah kurang dari seminggu sebelum Hangeng melamarku. Dia melamar sebagai permintaan maaf, itu cukup romantis, dan itu telah menghasilkan suatu seks yang cukup spektakuler. Maksudku dia menggunakan jarinya padaku dulu, jadi aku benar-benar merasakan orgasme, dan ia tidak tertidur segera setelah itu. Kami bahkan melakukan untuk kedua kalinya, yang mana kami tak pernah melakukannya selama berbulan-bulan. Ini adalah kedua kalinya yang membuatku khawatir.

Aku terlambat. Ya, aku terlambat beberapa hari ke belakang, dan aku biasanya tepat waktu seperti jam, sehingga aku merasa sedikit panik. Aku belum melakukan tes, dan aku jelas tak akan memberitahu Hangeng. Anak-anak adalah pemicu reaksi emosional untuknya, dia tak ingin memiliki anak selama beberapa tahun ke depan setelah kami menikah. Sedangkan aku, aku ingin memiliki mereka. Sekarang, dengan keadaan yang terjadi pada Hangeng, gagasan memiliki bayi bersamanya benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Aku tiba-tiba merasa, aku belum siap untuk terikat dengan Hangeng seumur hidupku, dan aku ternyata belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

Sekarang kata-kata itu menggelegak di lidahku. Aku ingin mengatakannya pada Hangeng. Aku menjadi cemas dan sensitif tentang segala hal sejak pertama kali menyadari aku terlambat, dan aku mengeluarkan masalah itu padanya. Itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar adil, meskipun ia bersikap benar-benar brengsek sebelumnya, yang mengarahkan kami pada pertengkaran saat ini.

Kami barusan pergi berkencan dengan baik, berpakaian rapi dengan memesan tempat di restoran favoritku, sebotol anggur yang bukan-paling-murah, percakapan menyenangkan yang mengingatkan aku mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Hangeng. Dia pernah mempesona, lucu dan cukup panas, itulah mengapa aku tertarik dengannya. Dia adalah tetangga sebelah apartemenku, singkatnya dia adalah tetangga yang seksi.

Tapi kemudian, di tengah percakapan tak tentu arah kami, aku menyebutkan tentang diet terbaru dan latihan fitnessku. Dan dia membuat komentar bodoh dan sarkatis tentang program dietku. "Menurutmu itu akan berhasil?"

Apa artinya itu? Sebuah pertanyaan wajar untuk ditanyakan, tentu saja kurasa. Dan aku mendapat tanggapan yang biasa atas usahaku. "Oh Sayang, maafkan aku, barusan salah ucap. Maksudku kau terlihat lebih ramping dan bugar belakangan ini."

Yang mana itu menambah kekesalanku, aku menamparnya dan berjalan keluar.

Sekarang, jangan salah paham. Aku bukan wanita kecil, makhluk kecil mungil, yang semua berukuran nol dengan ukuran bra cup A yang tampak seperti ukuran B pada tubuh yang setipis tusuk gigi. Aku seorang wanita dengan tubuh bongsor, tinggiku mencapai 178 cm. Aku mempunyai pantat yang menyerap lebih banyak makanan daripada anggota tubuhku yang lain, dan sepasang payudara yang cenderung menarik perhatian bahkan saat aku mengenakan pakaian yang longgar. Hangeng mengatakan dia selalu suka bentuk tubuhku yang seperti ini, bahwa aku wanita sejati, bukan seorang gadis model kurus tanpa asset. Tapi kemudian komentarnya perlu dipertanyakan jika melihat kelakuannya. Saat aku memergokinya menatap wanita lain.

Aku mengerti pria adalah makhluk visual, yang selalu gemar melihat wanita di sekeliling mereka. Aku paham maka aku memberikannya kelonggaran, asalkan dia tidak mengerling atau melihat dua kali. Tapi saat aku memutar lagi memoriku, gadis-gadis yang sering ia tatap adalah gadis-gadis yang cenderung kurus, langsing, berpayudara kecil dan berpantat rata. Berpakaian mahal dan berambut lurus licin.

Aku bukan gadis seperti itu. Aku mempunyai rambut bergelombang yang tidak suka diajak kerja sama, dan aku tak suka banyak perhiasan. Aku tidak suka membeli pakaian mahal, karena aku hanyalah perawat UGD sebuah rumah sakit, yang tentu saja gajiku terlalu sayang jika digunakan seperti itu. Jadi ya, aku mempertanyakan ketertarikan Hangeng padaku dan juga penilaiannya terhadapku sebagai obyek daya tarik untuknya. Plus, itu sangat brengsek.

Hangeng menepikan mobil untuk berhenti di lampu merah, dan kurasa kemarahanku akan meluap. Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi tetap saja ingin keluar.

"Kukira aku mungkin hamil."

Hangeng diam, tapi aku melihat buku-buku jarinya mengencang pada kemudi, dan sudut-sudut bibirnya menjadi merata dan turun. Mata coklat pucat menjadi menyempit, dan dia mendesah, hampir tak kentara tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau kira kau hamil?" suaranya hati-hati dan netral.

Dan itu membuatku kesal,. Oke, ya aku juga tak ingin diriku hamil tapi mengapa dia sama sekali tidak marah? Tapi ini adalah tipikal Hangeng, yang jika marah ia akan berusaha terlihat netral dan terkontrol.

"Aku hampir seminggu terlambat. Tapi aku tak yakin, tapi tetap ada kemungkinan. Aku belum melakukan tes atau apapun, tapi aku tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya."

Dia tidak menatap kepadaku, tidak menanggapiku. Hanya dengan hati-hati menambah kecepatan saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

"Jadi mari kita lakukan tes, untuk memastikan," Hangeng memindah ke gigi dua, masih memandnag lurus ke depan.

"Kukira kita bisa berhenti di apotik dalam perjalanan pulang," kataku.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan saat itulah aku kehilangan kendali.

"Itu saja? Tidak ada reaksi?" aku belum berteriak, tapi akan menuju kesana. "Kau hanya akan bersikap praktis, tetap tenang dan membiarkan semuanya? Katakana sesuatu, Brengsek!"

Hangeng menatapku, mengangkat alis adalah satu-satunya ekspresi terkejut darinya. "Apa yang kau ingin kukatakan? Kau hamil atau tidak, kita belum mengetahuinya jadi taka da gunanya menjadi panik, oke?"

"Apakah kau panik jika aku hamil?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu, ya hanya itu reaksinya. Sebuah angkatan bahu.

"Kau tak akan panik kan?" aku sudah berteriak kini, suaraku memenuhi mobil kecil ini. "Kau hanya akan berlanjut, praktis dan tenang. Sialan itu sangat membosankan! Kau tak akan senang jika aku hamil, tapi kau tidak akan marah! Kau hanya akan menghadapinya dan melanjutkan. Tuhan aku sangat muak dengan sikap datarmu. Bersikaplah ekstrim tentang sesuatu. Bereaksilah sekali saja."

"Heechul, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu ketika kau banyak mengumpat kan?" katanya, tenang tak terusik seperti biasanya.

Aku hanya ingin dia mudah menajdi senang atau marah, hanya sekali saja. Mulutku sudah terbuka siap untuk mengumpat atau mengutuk, kemudian sesuatu dalam diriku menahannya. Waktu berhenti dan aku melihat kami lima tahun mendatang. Kami akan memiliki gadis kecil yang berpenampilan manis dan menyenangkan, Hangeng yang pulang dari bank. Kami akan memiliki rumah yang menyenangkan, TV layar datar yang tidak terlalu besar, anjing kecil yang tidak banyak menggonggong. Kemudian sepuluh tahun kemudian, gadis kecil itu akan tumbuh menjadi remaja, tetapi ia telah memiliki adik laki-laki yang juga menyenangkan. TV yang baru, tapi modelnya sama.

Anjingnya juga sama, kecil dan tenang. Dan Hangeng setelah beberapa tahun akan tetap sama, tetap langsing dan ramping. Mungkin rambutnya yang hanya akan menipis dan memutih. Kami akan melakukan hubungan seks setiap hari Sabtu, mungkin Minggu pagi sesekali, posisi misionaris, seperti biasa dalam kegelapan.

Aku hampir muntah membayangkannya.

Hangeng dengan hati-hati menghentikan mobil di lampu merah, dan aku gemetar. Perutku seperti sudah naik di tenggorokan, dan aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk menatap Hangeng, membayangkan seperti apa ia sepuluh tahun mendatang. Dia akan tetap sama, hanya Nampak lebih tua saja. Semua itu mudah untuk diprediksi dan menyenangkan.

Aku menarik cincin dari jariku dan melemparkannya di dashboard, menyambar dompetku, tas brandedku yang berharga, satu barang bagus yang aku punya. Kemudian aku keluar dari mobil, di tengah guyuran hujan lebat dengan sepatu hak tinggiku. Aku berlari ke dalam lalu lintas saat lampu berganti hijau membuat mobil-mobil membunyikan klakson mereka, dan Hangeng berteriak dengan tenang memanggilku kembali.

Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan Hangeng adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat berteriak dengan tenang.

Aku hanya memberi dia jari tengah. Aku terus berlari, berhasil sampai ke trotoar dan terus berjalan melalui dinginnya hujan deras. Sesuatu menyentak di bawah kakiku dan aku limbung, tersandung kemudian jatuh ke tanah, menabrak beton yang kasar dengan tanganku, membuat gaunku terobek. Aku merintih dan terduduk, membuat percikan dalam genangan air. Aku melihat telapak tanganku robek karena aspal, dan lututku berdarah. Tumit sepatuku patah. Tasku yang berharga dua ratus lima puluh ribu Won milikku tenggelam dalam lumpur sebelah trotoar. Iphoneku yang berumur satu tahun dan tidak aku asuransikan juga telah mati. Hujan menerpa di atas kepalaku, membuatnya berdenyut. Aku mendengar suara mobil berhenti di sampingku, dan jendela berdengung beberapa inci.

"Masuk," kata Hangeng. "Kau terluka dan basah. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki dirimu, kau akan terkena pneumonia.

Aku berdiri, mengharapkan Hangeng langsung berada di depanku, membantuku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia tetap duduk di dalam mobil, mengobrak-abrik kursi belakang untuk mencari handuk guna menutupi jok tempatku duduk. Aku menatap dengan mulut menganga, dia bahkan tidak mau keluar membantuku? Bagus.

"Masuk, kulit kursiku nanti basah!"

Aku tertawa, menggelengkan kepala. "Kau memang luar biasa."

Aku menendang sepatu heelku dan meninggalkannya dalam genangan air lumpur. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil tasku, tapi aku tergelincir ke dalam lumpur dan jatuh lagi, cipratan lumpur mengenai wajah dan pakaianku. Aku menahan isak tangisku saat aku berdiri, goyang di atas lututku yang lemas, menggenggam pergelangan tanganku yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Heechul, jangan idiot! Cepat masuk!"

Aku terus berjalan, menolak membiarkan airmataku di depan Hangeng. Dia hanya mengulurkan tissue dan menunggu agar aku berhenti menangis, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Menyingkirlah Hangeng, kita putus."

"Kita 5 mil dari rumah, sekarang hujan, kau terluka dan kau berjalan ke arah yang salah. Masuk akal lah untuk sekali saja," Hangeng tidak memohon, atau keluar untuk memohon kepadaku, ia hanya mengemudi di sampingku dan berbicara padaku dengan tenang, memalui celah jendela. Hanya celah jendela, sehingga hujan tidak bisa merusak jok mobilnya.

Aku berpaling ke arahnya, tidak berhenti saat telapak kakiku yang telanjang menapak trotoar. "Apa pedulimu? Pergilah dan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

"Kau tak perlu memakiku Heechul. Baiklah terserah padamu."

Bukankah aku baru saja bilang kemungkinan aku hamil? Dan dia hanya melaju pergi, dengan aku yang basah kehujanan, terluka dan lima mil jauhnya dari rumah.

Brengsek.

Aku melangkah melalui genangan air dan lumpur, semakin basah dan basah, rambutku jadi rata di atas kepalaku lengket menempel pada pipi dan leherku. Ketika Hangeng sudah tak terlihat, aku membiarkan diriku menangis. Itu adalah tangisan panjang dank eras yang membakar mata dan mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku terus berjalan, tak peduli salah arah atau tidak.

Aku tidak memperhatikan saat gemuruh Harley perlahan melewatiku, kecuali bertanya-tanya orang gila macam apa yang mengendarai Harley di tengah hujan seperti ini. aku tak memperhatikan, hanya terus melangkah dan menangis, menatap kakiku dan mengutuk semua orang, khususnya Hangeng. Oleh karena itu, aku juga tidak melihat ketika Harley minggir di apron jalan dan berhenti, aku juga tak melihat saat pengemudinya turun dan berdiri di depan motornya, menunggu.

Aku berjalan tepat ke arahnya.

Dia bertubuh besar, padat dan basah kuyup. Dia berbau kulit basah, bau yang tampaknya memiliki rasa tajam di ujung lidahku. Aku terhuyung mundur dan dia menangkapku, tangan kuatnya menahan tubuhku dan menjaga aku tetap stabil. Aku mendongak dan benar-benar tersentak saat sepasang mata hitam itu menembus menembus ke arahku. Penuh simpati, perhatian dan sesuatu seperti nafsu. Ini pasti bukan nafsu, atau setidaknya bukan karena aku. Tidak ketika aku basah kuyup, berdarah. Menangis terisak dan marah.

Dia mengenakan jaket kulit biker, ditempeli dengan logo punk rock serta tengkorak dan salib dari besi. Celana jeansnya yang ketat, hitan dan kelihatan mahal, begitu juga sepatu bootnya, paku di ujung jari depan, gesper perak dan kancing-kancingnya. Rambutnya tebal, hitam serupa dengan sepasang alisnya.

Demi Tuhan, matanya membakar dan berkilauan, memberi pengaruh yang tidak seharusnya bisa diberikan oleh pria manapun padaku. Tetapi tangannya terasa hangat di kulitku, dan dia belum melepaskannya dari tubuhku, meskipun aku terang-terangan mengamati tubuhnya. Ia pria kekar dengan tinggi sekitar 182 cm, dadanya bidang seperti dinding bata, bahu dan lengan yang terlihat besar bahkan saat ia mengenakan jaket menutupinya. Dia memancarkan bahaya, testoteron murni pria dari kekuasaan, kekuatan yang terkumpul dan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa.

Dan yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri disana, memegangi lenganku.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Nona?" suaranya dalam dan halus, mengingatkanku pada penyanyi-penyanyi musik country kesukaanku.

Aku menggeleng, rambutku menampar leherku. "Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidka menangis lagi karena dia mengejutkanku. Tapi aku masih tersengal-sengal. Mulutnya melengkung dan diluruskan.

"Kurasa kau tidak. Kau tampak….marah. dan basah."

"Sangat jeli pengamatanmu."

Dia masih memegang lenganku, seakan-akan aku masih dalam bahaya terjatuh. Aku mungkin akan jatuh sebenarnya, apalagi jika matanya yang menggairahkan terus-terusan menatap ke arahku. Dia membalas tatapanku dengan stabil, tapi aku tahu ia melakukannya dengan mengerahkan tenaganya. Gaunku menempel ketat di kulitku, dan sekarang hampir tembus pandang karena basah. Tubuhku jelas-jelas terpampang, tidak menyisakan imajinasi sedikitpun kecuali warna-warna kulitku. Dan pria ini berusaha keras, dan ia berhasil tidak menatap tubuhku.

Aku menghargai upayanya, bahkan aku sendiri menyukai ide sedang dilirik kali ini.

"_Well_ apakah kau ingin tumpangan ke suatu tempat?" dia bertanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Harleynya.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan saat tangannya yang melepaskan pegangan pada lenganku untuk mundur, namun tangannya yang lain menjepit lengan kananku, erat tapi lembut dan tidak mau lepas. Aku berdiri menarik diriku dan berdiri di depannya. Aku bisa saja memintanya melepas lenganku, tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

"Kau akan sakit Nona," kata biker itu. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat? Aku akan menjaga sikap, aku janji. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu. Aku bahkan tak akan meminta nomormu."

Aku ragu-ragu. Dia tampak berbahaya, meskipun matanya menyatakan bahwa ia tak akan menyakitiku. Ditambah ia melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku sebelum aku mengatakan "lepaskan".

"Aku seharusnya menolak. Aku tidak pernah naik sepeda motor sebelumnya, dan aku tidak mengenalmu," kataku. Itu adalah alasan lemah yang tidak bisa dipercaya, aku yakin. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi terima kasih tawarannya."

"Oh ayolah," katanya kesal. "Kau berdarah, pergelangan tanganmu terlihat bengkak, kau tidak memakai sepatu. Dan sekarang hujan sangat deras. Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat, aku mohon."

"Ini tidak aman," kataku, alasan terakhirku lebih hati-hati.

"Apa yang tidak aman, aku atau sepeda motornya?" dia terdengar tersinggung.

Aku mendesah, menyadari bahwa ia berpikir aku telah menilainya dari penampilannya. Dan sebenanrnya memang begitu.

"Kedua," kataku. "Tapi kau benar. Terima kasih, aku akan senang mendapat tumpangan."

"Kau berpikir aku tidak aman kan?" matanya menyipit dan seperti memancarkan ancaman. Aku tidak takut, tapi aku punya perasaan bahwa aku tidak berniat membuatnya marah.

"Tidak, kupikir memang tidak aman," kataku. "Kau seorang biker yang memiliki paku di sepatumu. Kau mungkin akan membawaku ke sebuah gudang dan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

Aku bergerak menuju sepeda motor miliknya saat aku berbicara, dan ia menyeringai menyesakkan dada.

"_Well_ bagian aku biker dan memiliki paku di sepatuku, itu benar. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana gudang itu berada," ia duduk di Harley dan memutar kunci tapi belum menyalakannya.

"Bagaimana tentang bagian hanya Tuhan yang tahu?" tanyaku sambil mengayunkan kakiku naik di belakangnya.

Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menariknya kencang di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia keras seperti batu dan dua kali lebih besar dariku. Otot perutnya bagaikan beton di bawah tanganku. Aku membiarkan jari-jariku melebar dan telapak tanganku menekan, menikmati otot-ototnya.

"Nah," katanya, menyengir sambil menoleh di atas bahunya. "Mungkin aku akan melakukan yang hanya Tuhan tahu, tapi hanya jika kau ingin aku melakukannya."

Motornya menyala dengan raungan serak, memotong jawabanku yang mungkin telah kuberikan. Dia memundurkan motornya dan memutar pedal gas sehingga kami meompat ke depan, mesin mengaum dan ban tergelincir meluncur ke jalan yang basah. Gemuruhnya memekakkan telinga, bergetar sampai ke kaki dan perutku. Hal ini membuat bagian-bagian tertentu dari anatomi femininku tergelitik antara nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Kami melewati persimpangan tempat aku melompat keluar dari mobil Hangeng, tapi kami tidka lebih dari satu mil ketika kami melewati VW Golf milik Hangeng datang menghampiri kami. Rupanya dia berpikir lebih baik kembali untuk mendatangiku di sana. Tapi semua sudah terlambat baginya.

Dia melihatku di atas Harley dan memutar mobilnya dengan sangat tidak santai dan illegal. Dia berhenti di samping sepeda motor dan memberi isyarat ke arah sisi jalan, agar kami menepi. Teman biker baruku berpaling untuk menatap curiga kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan ia berhenti.

Hangeng menjerit mengatakan berhenti dan aku geli sendiri melihat ia mengemudi seperti orang gila, ketika ia melihat aku bersama pria asing. Sekali lagi, pikiran yang berputar di kepalaku adalah semua tak ada gunanya, sudah terlambat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Heechul?" tanya Hangeng sedikit histeris.

Dia berdiri di sampingku, meraih lenganku. Aku menariknya dan ia menjatuhkan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Mendapatkan tumpangan," jawabku menggunakan nada tenang sama yang selalu ia gunakan kepadaku.

"Mendapatkan tumpangan? Tumpangan kemana? Dan dengan dia?"

Temanku-yang baru aku sadari aku tidak tahu namanya-menggeram di dadanya seperti beruang.

"Hati-hati bocah!" geramnya.

Hangeng memucat dan mundur menempel ke mobilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Heechul? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mendesah dan aku menyeka air hujan dari wajahku. Biker ini hanya menunduk dengan pasif, mendengarkan dan tidak menanggapi.

"Hangeng, aku sudah bilang padamu. Hubungan kita telah berakhir. Tak ada yang bisa kau katakana atau lakukan, tidak ada lagi."

Mata Hangeng goyah dan dia melangkah ke arahku lagi, meraih lenganku dan mencoba untuk menarikku dari atas motor. "Kita bisa memperbaikinya Sayang! Ayo turun dari motor ini, dan kita pulang."

Aku menyentak lenganku, dan Hangeng meraihnya kembali menarikku hingga aku hilang keseimbangan. Biker itu menggeram lagi dan mengayunkan tinjunya, tepat mengenai dagu Hangeng. Itu adalah pukulan malas, lambat dan hampir disebut pukulan santai tetapi itu membuat Hangeng terbang dan jatuh terduduk.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari gadis ini," kata dia. "Dia tak akan ikut denganmu. Kau sudah punya kesempatan dan kau jelas-jelas sudah mengacaukannya. Jika aku melihatmu mengganggunya lagi, aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku, ketakutan. Biker itu memutar pedal gas motornya, memutar roda belakang melingkar, memuncratkan lumpur ke arah Hangeng. Kamu masuk ke dalam keramaian lalu lintas, dan biker ini mengendarai motor dengan kencang tetapi cermat.

Aku tidak memberitahunya arah kemana aku akan pergi, tetapi ia sepertinya memiliki tujuan sendiri. Aku mencengkeram perutnya dan membiarkan dia berkendara, cukup puas dibawa ke suatu temapt. Itu mungkin terdengar bodoh, tetapi sesekali aku ingin menjadi gadis yang mengambil keputusan dengan ceroboh dan tidak bertanggungjawab.

Dia membawa kami ke Mark Hills di Cheongdam-dong, parker di garasi bawah tanah. Dia meraih tanganku saat aku mengayunkan kakiku turun, dan kemudian menangkapku ketika aku tersandung. Kakiku mendadak lemas seperti jelly karena getaran mesin Harley. Kemudian aku menemukan diriku sudah ada di dalam gendongannya, wajahku tepat ada di depan dadanya.

Aku menggigil, entah karena dingin dan basah, atau karena tatapannya yang panas. Aku tidak tahu.

"Ya Tuhan aku minta maaf," kata biker itu, melepas mantelnya dan menggantung di atas bahuku. "Kau pasti kedingininan, aku harusnya memberikan mantelku ketika kau naik."

Dia tampak benar-benar menyesal, dan aku merasa sedikit lebih aman. Jaketnya disampirkan di pahaku, dan terasa hangat oleh panas tubuhnya. Aku meringkuk ke dalamnya, agak terangsang oleh bau keringat pria itu, kulit basah dan cologne.

Dia meraih tanganku dan masuk ke dalam lift. "Ayo kita keringkan tubuhmu."

Aku menarik mundur dan ia berhenti. "Tunggu dulu, dimana kita?"

"Apartemenku, kupikir karena bocah tadi bilang ia ingin membawamu pulang ke rumah berarti kau tinggal bersamanya. Dan aku yakin kau belum ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Orang yang kau panggil bocah itu adalah tunanganku," kataku. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa sebenarnya maksudku, dan apa alasanku mengatakannya.

Mulutnya melengkung ke atas lagi dan alisnya terangkat, ekspresi lengkungan alis menghina. "Tidak lagi sekarang," katanya.

Aku mengangguk, "itu benar, dia hanyalah bocah berandal."

Aku melangkah ke arahnya, dan ia berbalik ke arahku. Menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku baca.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat lain jika kau tidak nyaman disini," dia menawarkan, kemudian menghancurkan momen itu dengan tersenyum licik. "Maksudku jika kau takut."

Aku melangkah lebih dekat lagi, dan sekarang aku hampir menempel dirinya, jantungku berdebar kencang atas keberanian diriku. Aku telah melihat betapa kuatnya dia, dia memukul Hangeng hingga terlempar, padahal Hangeng bukan orang bertubuh kecil.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya tidak pernah pulang bersama seorang pria ketika aku tidah mengetahui namanya."

"Kapan kau pulang bersama seorang pria?"

"Dengan orang-orang seperti kau? Belum pernah."

Matanya menyipit, "Orang seperti aku?"

"Ya orang-orang sepertimu. Bahkan sebenarnya aku belum pernah pulang dengan seorang pria," aku beringsut lebih dekat, dan kepalaku sejajar dengan bahunya membuatku mendongak ketika berbicara. "Tapi, aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Hangeng juga karena aku membutuhkan perubahan. Jadi disinilah kita."

"Orang seperti aku," kata dia lagi. Dia benar-benar terpaku pada hal itu.

"Oh rileks, aku hanya menggoda."

"Tentu saja," ia bergemuruh.

Dia menarikku untuk berjalan lagi, membawaku menuju lift. Aku membiarkan dia mendapatkanku sebelum aku menarik tanganku.

"Kau belum memberitahu namanu," kataku.

"Choi Siwon," dia menatapku lagi, dan matanya menembusku ke dalam diriku.

"Nah Siwon kita bisa masuk sekarang. Terima kasih," aku berbalik ke dalam lift dan menunggu.

Dia belum menekan tombol, dan aku tahu itu. "Kau belum memberitahu namamu," katanya.

"Kim Heechul."

"Heechul," panggil Siwon. Dia menatapku ketika lift terbuka. Dan aku mengerling padanya.

Kami melangkah ke dalam lift, dan pintu tertutup. Siwon berpaling kepadaku, menggeram seperti predator. Dia meraih lenganku dengan tangannya yang besar, mendorongku ke dinding lift dan menekan tubuhnya keras terhadap tubuhku. Dia memiliki ereksi di balik celana jeansnya, dan itu adalah tonjolan keras yang terasa di perutku. Aku terkesiap, tiba-tiba terjebak antara Siwon dan dinding lift.

Dia menciumku. Aku sudah mengira ketika matanya berubah sayu dan dia bergerak ke arahku seperti predator menyelinap di atas rumput. Aku tidak mengira ciumannya akan menjadi lembut, sensual dan pelan. Ia menguasai bibirku dengan bibirnya, tidak ragu-ragu tapi juga memberiku kesempatan untuk mendorongnya. Bibirnya bergerak di atas bibirku, dan lidahnya mencari lidahku, aku juga tak bisa berhenti menciumnya.

Lututku terasa lemas dan aku tiba-tiba basah di antara kedua kakiku, kelembaban yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan hujan. Dia merasakan lututku gemetar dan merengkuhku dalam pelukannya, mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah, tidak menghentikan ciumannya bahkan untuk sesaat.

"Turunkan aku," bisikku dalam mulutnya. "Aku terlalu berat dan akan menyakiti punggungmu."

Dia hanya mendengus, bibirnya tersenyum padaku. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat tubuhku keluar dari lift dan menyusuri lorong panjang menuju pintu di ujung. Aku merangkulkan lenganku di lehernya. Aku tak pernah dalam hidupku digendong seperti ini oleh seorang pria. Aku mencium rahangnya, tiba-tiba menjadi berani. Kemudian mencium tenggorokannya dan naik ke dagunya. Dia menunduk dan mulutnya menutupi milikku, kemudian aku tersesat dalam pelukan dan ciumannya yang panas.

Dia menurunkan tubuhku, merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil keycard. Dia membuka pintu, menendangnya terbuka dan mengangkatku lagi, menutup pintu dengan tumitnya. Dia membawaku ke dalam apartemen, dan aku melihat sekilas dinding putih yang luas dengan lukisan berselera, sofa besar dan kursi empuk, TV besar di dinding di atas perapian. Dan kemudian aku dibaringkan di atas ranjang selembut bulu, tubuhnya di atasku, bibirnya di bibirku, turun ke tenggorokan dan kemudian di antara buah dadaku.

Aku terkejut terhadap perilakuku sendiri, tapi kemudian aku mendorong pikiran itu menjauh. Aku menyukai orang ini. aku suka menciumnya. Aku suka fakta bahwa ia berbahaya dan asing. Aku belum pernah tidur dengan siapa pun kecuali Hangeng, dan aku jelas belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku merasa nakal, sensual dan ceroboh. Tapi aku menyukai itu.

Aku membungkus kaki dan lenganku pada tubuhnya dan mencium dengan semua yang aku miliki. Aku merasa ereksinya menggembung di balik celana jeansnya dan menekan di atas perutku. Aku merasakan dorongan yang gila untuk membuka risleting celana jeansnya dan menyentuhnya.

Aku ragu-ragu, masih menciumnya tapi kemudian tanganku bergerak di antara tubuh kami. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya memberiku peluang. Dan kemudian aku bersin. Tiga kali. Kemudian aku terbatuk dan menggigil. Tapi aku masih menginginkan dia, aku masih ingin meneruskan dorongan tidak bermoralku untuk menyentuh kejantanannya.

**T B C**

Ini full remake ya sekali lagi, ada yang sudah membacanya mungkin? Novel ini merupakan novel trilogy, dengan bab yang tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi sangat rinci dan mudah dinikmati. Nama karakter aslinya yaitu Shane Sorrenson yang saya ganti dengan Choi Siwon. Dan Leona Larkin yang saya ganti dengan Kim Heechul. Kenapa memilih mereka berdua? Alasannya simple sih, pas say abaca trilogy ini yang ada di otak saya Siwon dan Heechul. Kenapa Heechul saya bayangkan jadi wanita? Ini lebih simple lagi jawabannya, itu karena imajinasi saya. Dan alasan terpenting adalah karena **SICHUL IS MORE REAL THAN OTHER SIWON'S PAIR**

Chapter dua saya update hari Minggu semoga tidak ada halangan. Silahkan review yaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**BIKER BILLIONAIRE:**

**A WILD RIDE (REMAKE)**

Pairing : SICHUL Slight HANCHUL

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng and Super Junior Member

Genre : Romance Erotic

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The story line is belong to **JACINDA WILDER as Writer of BIKER BILLIONAIRE. **The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

_*This is an explicit, erotic fiction for adults only! Contains super hot*_

Aku bersin, tentu saja aku tidak pernah bersin hanya sekali, selalu setidaknya tiga kali. Dan iya aku bersin tiga kali, berturut-turut. Aku nyaris tidak memalingkan kepalaku agar aku tidak bersin di wajahnya. Dan kemudian aku mulai batuk dan menggigil.

Siwon mengumpat dengan lancer dan bangun dari atas tubuhku. "Ya Tuhan, aku seperti orang brengsek," katanya. "Kau mungkin kena pneumonia dan aku malah menggerayangimu."

Dia mengangkat tubuhku lagi dengan mudah dan membawaku ke kamar mandi pribadi. Dibandingkan dengan kamar mandi apartemenku, ini adalah sebuah istana, semuanya berlapis marmer mengkilap dan stainless steel. Dia menurunkanku di dalam bak mandi dan memutar shower.

Aku menatapnya, lapar akan dirinya. Dia mengenakan T-shirt basah, hitam polos di tubuh yang benar-benar luar biasa berotot. Celana jeansnya yang ketat di pantatnya, dan dia masih tegang di balik ritsletingnya. Aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tak seharusnya berada disini, aku tidak boleh melakukan ini dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal.

Tapi kenapa tidak? Mengapa aku tidak melakukan ini? tak ada yang menahanku, benar kan? Sebuah pikiran yang mengganggu muncul di kepalaku, mengingatkan aku tentang tamu bulananku, tapi aku mendorong pikiran itu pergi. Mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa itu hanya disebabkan oleh stress sehingga membuatku jadi terlambat.

Aku berdiri dan membuka ritsleting gaunku, menunggunya untuk berbalik dan menyesuaikan suhu air. Dia melihat aku berdiri, gaun menggantung di bahuku, membuat matanya melebar. Aku menarik satu lengan keluar dari tali, dan kemudian yang lain, dan gaun hijau tipisku jatuh ke lantai meninggalkanku berdiri kedinginan hanya dengan bra renda merah dan celana dalam sepadan. Jantungku berdebar begitu keras hingga aku yakin dia akan mendengarnya.

Aku mengenakan pakaian dalam yang sepadan dengan harapan bahwa kencan dengan Hangeng akan menuju ke arah seks yang panas, dan sekarang aku senang karena disini ada dewa seks yang lebih panas, 193 cm dan bertubuh seperti dewa Yunani.

Aku menatap matanya, menelan kegugupanku dan menjangkau punggungku untuk melepas kaitan bra. Aku menyelipkannya turun dari bahuku dan mengulurkannya padanya dengan ujung jari. Dia menerima dengan kepalan tangannya, tidak bergerak ke arahku. Dia menjadi lebih keras dan lebih besar lagi, dan aku menjilat bibirku. Aku mendorong tali thong-ku turun ke sekitar pinggulku, menggoyangkan celana dalamku keluar. Aku membungkuk, mengangkatnya dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon, yang kali ini menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Tangannya yang gemetar membuatku meleleh, kurang sedikit lagi. Dan tentu saja aku bersin lagi, enam kali.

Tatapannya menjelajah ke seluruh tubuhku, kemudian menyentuh lututku yang tergores dan masih berdarah, juga telapak tanganku. "Kau berdarah," katanya.

Dia menuju ke lemari obat kecil dan mengeluarkan segumpal kapas dan peroksida.

"Duduk," perintahnya dengan suara serius dan tidak bisa dibantah.

Aku duduk telanjang di toilet, porselennya terasa dingin di bawah pantatku. Dia menuangkan peroksida di atas kapas dan memegangnya di dekat lututku, sambil berjongkok. Wajahnya sejajar dengan payudaraku, dan putingku berdiri keras di bawah tatapannya. Aku memaksa lututku terbuka dan matanya mengikuti gerak ke selangkanganku, dengan pubis yang dipotong pendek tapi tidak dicukur habis.

"Ini akan sedikit menyengat," katanya. Sesuatu dalam suaranya dan tatapannya fokus. Dan dengan terlihat terlatih ia mengoleskannya pada lututku, cukup menjelaskan padaku dia pernah mendapatkan pelatihan medis atau sejenisnya.

Aku mendesis karena rasa menyengat itu, tapi tidak bergeming. Dia menyeka lukaku hingga bersih dan pindah ke lututku yang lain, lembut dan menyeluruh. Dia mengambil tanganku dan juga membersihkannya.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya," ini sebuah pernyataan.

"Melakukan apa?" ia bertanya tanpa menatapku.

"Membersihkan luka," kataku. "Kau pernah mendapatkan pelatihan medis, benar?"

Dia mengangguk, "Ya, aku adalah dokter militer. Aku pernah turun ke pertempuran di Iran dan Affhanistan."

"Kau melihat eprtempuran?"

Dia mengangguk dan ketegangan di bahunya menyatakan padaku untuk tidak menanyakan topik itu lebih jauh. Dan aku menurut. Dia membuang gumpalan kapas berdarah.

"Mauklah dan hangatkan tubuhmu. Aku akan meletakkan pakaianmu di mesin pengering."

Dia berbalik untuk pergi, namun aku meraih tangannya.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

Dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar mandi, tapi tidak pergi begitu saja tanpa memandang tubuh telanjangku dengan begitu lama.

Aku mandi, menikmati air panas. Itu jelas tempat tinggal seorang bujangan, ia hanya memiliki satu botol shampoo two-in-one dengan kondisionernya, satu botol sabun cair dan satu busa penggosok berwarna hitam. Aku menggunakan apa yang dia punya, berdebat pada kehigienisan menggunakan busa penggosok seorang pria, namun pada akhirnya keinginan untuk menjadi bersih yang menang.

Sebuah handuk hitam tebal tergantung di dinding, bersih dan kering, dan aku menggunakannya. Membalutkannya sampai ke batas dadaku. Dia hanya memiliki satu sisir, yang aku yakin tidak akan berhasil pada rambutku yang ikal, jadi aku mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

Aku menemukannya di dapur sedang membuat kpi, mengenakan celana jeans biru yang bersih dengan t-shirt tanpa lengan Led Zepplin yang sudah pudar. Dia mendengar aku yang datang dan mendongak, tangannya berhenti mengaduk kopinya, menatapku. Tatapannya intens, melahapku. Aku memutuskan untuk pura-pura malu.

"Apa?" aku bertanya, menampilkan sosok yang polos dan sopan.

"Kamu. Hanya…kau."

"Kenapa denganku?" aku melangkah memutari meja ke arahnya.

Dia mundur, meletakkan kopinya. Aku mengikutinya sampai ia menempel di meja konter.

"Kau seksi," katanya, suaranya serak, matanya menyapu pada handuk yang membungkus belahan dadaku dan rambut kusutku. "Kau tak tahu pengaruh apa yang kau berikan padaku."

"Kurasa aku mungkin tahu," kataku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau benar-benar tidak tahu."

Aku membuka kancing celana jeansnya, mencium rahangnya. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku," bisikku.

Aku membuka ritsleting celana jeans, tapi ia menangkap tanganku. "Heechul kita baru saja bertemu ini…..ini gila. Aku tahu aku menciummu dulu, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. Saat bertemu denganmu, kau kelihatan begitu marah dan basah, dan luar biasa seksi."

"Ini gila," kataku. "Tapi aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin melakukannya karena ini gila. Kau tak mirip siapapun yang pernah kutemui, dan dalam hidupku selama ini aku bersikap cerdas, mengambil keputusan yang bertanggungjawab satu persatu. Kau membuatku gila dan impulsive, dan aku menyukainya."

Suaranya serak, dan jari-jarinya mengendurkan cengkramannya di tanganku. "Dengar, kutahu aku kelihatan seperti biker yang keras dan kasar, tapi aku bukan tipe pria _one-night stand_."

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk dalam diriku. Itu bukannya rasa bersalah, tapi mirip semacam itu. Apa yang aku inginkan, hubungan jangka panjang? Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Yang aku tahu adalah rasa membakar dari arah perutku, kelembaban di antara pahaku, dan tanganku yang berusaha menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Jadi? Ini tak harus _one-night stand_." Aku mengubah taktik dan memindah tanganku menjauh dari pangkal pahanya, dan ia melepas tanganku.

Aku menyelipkan tanganku sampai ke bawah t-shirtnya untuk menggerakkan telapak tanganku di atas perutnya yang sekeras tembok.

"Heechul, aku…Ya Tuhan kau membuatku gila." Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan matanya bergetar dalam kenikmatan saat aku menjalankan tanganku di atas kulitnya, mengeksplorasi otot panasnya. "Kau mendorongku sampai ke batas kemampuanku. Aku tak akan bisa menahan diri dalam hitungan detik."

"Bagus," bisikku, bibirku menempel pada nadi di tenggorokannya.

Tanganku menelusuri dadanya, memancing ereksinya sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat kemaluannya, tiba-tiba miliknya melompat bebas dari dalam celananya sehingga aku bisa menyentuhnya, menempatkan miliknya di mulut dan vaginaku.

Aku hampir mengatakan itu padanya, tapi aku tidak begitu impulsive, belum.

Dia meraih tanganku, dan dengan lembut tapi tegas mendorong tanganku untuk menjauh darinya. "Sialan, aku mencoba bersikap terhormat disini. Ketika aku memboncengmu, aku bersikap baik. Sopan, jika kau mau menganggapnya begitu. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. maksudku, Ya Tuhan aku memang menginginkanmu, kau begitu seksi sampai aku tak bisa tahan, tapi aku tidak berpikir kau-"

"Siwon dengarkan aku, aku belum pernah sekalipun melakukan hal seperti ini dalam hidupku. Aku hanya bercinta dengan Hangeng, dan dengan dia itu…selalu sama, cukup sama, dan aku mendapat orgasme, terkadang tapi membosankan." Aku menjatuhkan tanganku ke samping tubuhku dan mencoba menjalankan jariku di atas rambut kusutku. "Aku ingin lebih, Hangeng…dia baik, dan tenang, stabil, bisa diprediksi menjadi membosankan. Dia marah kalau aku mengumpat, yang sering aku lakukan tentu saja karena aku tumbuh bersama tiga kakak laki-lakiku. Ia hanya bisa bercinta di kegelapan dalam posisi misionaris. Dia bekerja di bank dan memakai celana khaki dan kemeja rapi, bahkan di hari Sabtu. Dia tidak pernah minum lebih dari tiga gelas bir dan ia benci melakukan oral padaku, dan tak suka kalau aku melakukan oral padanya. Dia satu-satunya pria di seluruh dunia yang tidak suka mendapat oral."

Aku sudah memainkan peranku sekarang, mengakui hal-hal yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah mengakuinya pada diri sendiri, apalagi mengatakannya dengan suara yang keras.

"Aku sudah bersama Hangeng sejak aku 19 tahun, ia adalah pacar pertamaku dan ia satu-satunya. Aku bosan dengan Hangeng, aku menginginkan lebih. Aku ingin kegairahan. Aku menginginkanmu. Ya, aku takut sekali kin. Semua yang aku miliki adalah atas nama Hangeng, dan aku ada disini denganmu sekarang. Entahlah kau…kau membuatku terangsang tanpa usaha. Kau menciumku di lift dan aku bersumpah bahwa jantungku berhenti."

Aku terengah-engah saat ini, panas, aku berbicara sambil tangan memberi isyarat dan rambutku terbang. Siwon mengawasiku lekat-lekat, matanya mengkhianati ketertarikan, nafsu kasih sayang…terlalu banyak hal yang harus disebutkan. Mata pria itu luar biasa ekspresif, aku benar-benar tersesat. Aku menemukan diriku tenggelam dalam matanya yang hitam legam.

Ketika Siwon tersadar aku kehabisan tenaga, ia melangkah ke arahku, memelukku dan menciumku. Tangannya menelusuri punggungku sampai dengan bahuku, turun ke tepi bawah handuk pada pahaku. Tangannya menemukan pantatku, menangkupkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu tapi lembut. Aku melengkungkan punggungku dan menggerakkan tanganku di atas punggungnya yang keras.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak," kataku. Itu tidak bohong, tapi bukan juga kebenaran. Aku menginginkan apa yang dia lakukan padaku, tapi juga merasa takut pada saat bersamaan.

"Jadi kenapa kau gemetar?"

"Karena aku sangat menginginkanmu." Aku tersenyum malu-malu, tapi bukan saatnya untuk bersikap malu-malu. "Kau membuat darahku mendidih," aku mendorong pinggulku ke arahnya. "Kau membuatku basah."

Dia menyeringai dan menunduk untuk menciumku, sentuhan cepat pada bibirku. "Selama kau yakin. Aku tak ingin kau merasa dirayu oleh seorang pria sepertiku."

Aku memutar mataku, "Aku sudah bilang, aku salah menilaimu. Dan aku sudah minta maaf."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak salah, tidak sepenuhnya. Aku memang kasar, dan ada saatnya aku siap bercinta pada saat itu juga. Aku malah jadi bosan. Itu jadi tidak punya makna lagi, atau bahkan setiap kenikmatan yang nyata sehingga aku berhenti untuk sementara."

"berhenti? Maksudmu seks?"

Dia mengangguk, "Ya, itu sudah lebih dari setahun."

Aku menatapnya lagi, dengan rasa kagum dan sedikit terpukau. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan setahun tanpa seks. Hangeng dan aku melakukannya tidak setiap hari, tapi itu biasanya setidaknya sekali seminggu. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak gila?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Yah aku melakukan banyak hal, dan pekerjaanku tidak menyisakan banyak waktu untuk main-main."

Aku mengambil kopinya dan meneguknya, kemudian bertanya. "Jadi apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku dokter. Saudaraku dan aku menjalankan sebuah perusahaan nirlaba yang bernaman "_Rescue Medic Enterprises_". Kami seperti dokter tanpa batas wilayah, tapi itu hanya tiga saudara laki-lakiku. Kami pergi ke Negara-negara dunia ketiga dan sebagian besar memberikan perawatan medis di daerah berbahaya, atau tempat-tempat dimana organisasi nirlaba lain tidak akan pergi. Aku baru saja kembali dari merawat korban perang saudara di Afrika, dan aku mungkin segera kesana lagi."

"Jadi kau sengaja, suka rela masuk ke zona perang di Negara dunia ketiga untuk mengobati orang-orang yang sakit?"

"Ya, seperti itu." Dia menuangkan secangkir kopi baru dan kami berdiri menghirup minuman kami.

Aku menjadi menginginkannya lebih dari sebelumnya, tapi aku tidka merasa terburu-bur. Kami telah melewati tahap dari meraba satu sama lain sampai percakapan pribadi sengan cara yang aneh, dan aku menikmati ketegangan yang terbangun. Ditambah, dia sangat menarik. Dan aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Itu luar biasa," kataku.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi, acuh tak acuh dan tidak menganggap itu penting. "Apa pekerjaanmu?" dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Aku seorang perawat UGD."

Dia menyeringai, "Sejiwa ternyata. Apa kau menyukainya? Bekerja di UGD?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku menyukainya. Aku suka kesibukan yang terus menerus, kesigapan dan kegairahannya, dan suka membantu orang."

Dia mengangguk, dan terlihat sepertis edang mempertimbangkan sesuatu, tapi kemudian melewatkannya. Lalu ia menaruh cangkirnya, pergi mendekatiku. Aku juga menaruh kopiku dan berdiri diam, menunggu.

Dia tidak membetulkan celananya, dan saat ia mendekatiku, tanganku bergerak atas kemauannya sendir, meraih ke arahnya. Menyentuh pinggir celana dalamnya, menyentuh pinggulnya. Dia menekanku ke arah meja.

"Kesempatan terakhir," katanya. "Aku masih akan membawamu ke tempat lain, tak ada pertanyan yang diajukan."

Aku menggeleng, menyelipkan tangan di bawah celana dalamnya untuk menangkup kulit pantatnya yang ketat.

"Jadi jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkanmu," geramnya.

Dia mengangkat tubuhku sekali lagi dan membawaku ke kamar tidur, menempatkanku di tengah-tengah ranjang, berlutut di atasku. Dia membuka lilitan handukku, satu demi satu. Menariknya bebas, ia menarik satu ujung ke sisi yang lain, memamerkan tubuhku pada matanya yang lapar.

"Ya Tuhan, kau seksi," suaranya rendah, begitu mendalam dan gemuruh nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku menggeleng, Hangeng bukanlah orang yang suka memberikan pujian, dan kepercayaan diriku sedang naikturun. Siwon adalah jenis orang yang bisa mendapatkan super model, aktris papan atas, bukannya gadis seperti aku.

"Ya, kau seksi. Kau seorang dewi. Kau memiliki tubuh yang sempurna." Tangannya menelusuri perutku, di antara payudaraku dan naik untuk menangkupnya, mengangkatnya, menggososk ibu jarinya di atas putungku. "Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi dirimu utuh."

Tangannya seperti sihir di payudaraku, membuatku melengkung dan menggeliat dengan hanya tangannya di payudaraku. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bahuku, mencium dengan ujung lidahnya, menggeser bibirnya menyeberang ke dadaku dan turun antara buah dadaku, mencium satu sisi yang lain kemudian sisi yang lain. Dia mengangkat satu payudaraku, mencium bawahnya, kemudian mencium puting yang satu dan mencium yang lain. Aku tenggelam dalam aksinya, hanya berbaring di sana dengan tanganku di punggung dan bahunya, kepala miring ke belakang dan mata sedikit terpejam.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tebal menekan clit-ku, dan kupikir dia entah bagaimana telah melepas celananya tanpa aku sadari. Tapi ternyata itu adalah jarinya, menelusuri melingkari di sekitar intiku, membesar dan basah, meluncur turun untuk mendorong masuk ke dalam, meluncur keluar dan kemudian masuk, kemudian kembali ke clit-ku. Aku belum terengah-engah, tapi nyaris. Aku menekan tulang belakangku ke tempat tidur dan ingat bahwa aku punya tangan juga, dan bahwa aku ingin menyentuh dirinya. Aku mendorong celana jeansnya sampai turun dari pinggulnya, dan ia menggoyangkan keluar dari celananya, menendangnya tanpa ragu.

Tanganku menemukan jalan untuk ke pantatnya, dan aku kagum pada kenyataannya bahwa pantatnya pun berotot dan kencang.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari betapa kecil dan lunaknya milik Hangeng, dan kemudian aku mengusir semua pikiran tentang mantan tunangan dari pikiranku. Dia mungkin juga telah menghilang dari hidupku pada saat itu, sejauh yang aku tahu.

Bibir Siwon perlahan mulai turun secara bertahap, mencium tulang rusukku, dan kemudian perut, pusar dan kedua tulang pinggulku. Dia mengangkatku dan emnarikku ke ujung tempat tidur, tergelincir dan kemudian lututku berada pada pundaknya. Lidahnya menjilati paha bagian dalamku, dan bibirnya menekan ke labiaku, janggutnya yang pendek menggesek pahaku.

Aku melebarkan lututku terbuka, melengkungkan punggungku karena aku merasa lidahnya menemukan clit-ku, berputar-putar dalam lingkaran lambar. Aku terkesiap, menarik napas dengan lembut. Oh, lidah itu gesit dan meyakinkan, menciptakan kenikmatan padaku dalam gelombang yang terampil, membawa ke atas dan kemudian kembali turun. Aku lebih dekat pada tepian orgasme tetapi kemudian menjauh. Siwon menclupkan lidahnya masuk, menggerakkan kepalanya berputar saat pinggulku mulai melengkung.

Aku terengah-engah hampir merintih sekarang, dan aku sangat dekat. Tapi ia melambatkan temponya dan aku membungkuk untuk menempatkan jariku di rambutnya, mengacak-acak dan mencengkeramnya. Dia tertawa di antara pahaku, dan aku mengerang oleh panas yang tiba-tiba ada di sana. Dia melakukannya lagi, kali ini tidak tertawa tapi bernapas lambat, napas panasnya membuatku semakin liar. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lagi, dan kemudian lidahnya menemukan milikku. Lingkaran lambat pada awalnya, kemudian menjilat sedikit ke atas sedikit, dan kemudian melingkar lagi menekan di sekitar clit-ku sampai aku mengejangkan pinggulku dengan kacau dan kemudian aku datang, lebih keras daripada yang pernah aku alami sebelumnya. Aku datang begitu keras sampai aku melihat bintang, dan aku benar-benar menjerit dan mengerang.

Aku bukan orang yang vocal saat berhubungan seks, tidak pernah. Bahkan saat pengalaman yang paling intens sebelumnya, suara yang paling keras aku keluarkan adalah terengah-engah pada saat klimaksnya, juga tubuhku yang bergetar tak bisa ku cegah.

Tapi ini adalah ledakan, sebuah ledakan nuklir yang meluncur keluar yang membakar perutku dan membuat anggota badanku gemetaran. Siwon merangkak kembali ke tempat tidur, dan aku membuka mataku untuk melihatnya menyelinap ke arahku dengan gerakan seperti predator, tersembunyi dan berbahaya dan masih lapar akan tubuhku.

Aku menariknya ke arahku dan menciumnya, rakus akan bibirnya, mencicipi rasaku sendiri di bibirnya dan aku tak peduli, malah sebenarnya menyukainya.

"Apakah kau pernah mengalami apa yang aku lakukan padamu sebelumnya," Siwon bertanya di sela-sela ciuman.

"Sekali, dan itu kikuk dan tidak menyenangkan bagi kami berdua. Itu adalah ketika kami pertama kali mulai berkencan," aku menggoreskan kukuku turun di punggungnya. "Tapi ini tidak seperti apa yang aku rasakan. Aku belum pernah orgasme sebegitu keras dalam hidupku."

Dia hanya tertawa. "Oh kau berada dalam perjalanan yang liar, aku baru saja mulai. Itu untuk membuatmu mau ikut."

Keyakinannya sangat menakjubkan, dan membuat merinding terangsang. Jika itu hanya awalnya, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa sisa malamku nanti.

Siwom membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur di sebelahku dan kami bercumbu, hanya berciuman tetapi lidah sudah terbang dan menggeram. Aku terengah-engah saat kami berpisah. Aku bersandar dengan satu siku dan menjelajahi ke seluruh tubuhnya, melihat hamparan ototnya, kencang, menonjol dan liat. Aku menelusuri dadanya dengan jariku, berputar di putingnya, dan kemudian membiarkan jariku mengikuti lekukan dan cekungan antara otot perutnya. Akhirnya aku menemukan bentuk V dimana otot perutnya mengarah menuju pangkal pahanya, menghilang di balik celana boxernya.

Dia keras karena aku, menonjok jelas di balik celana boxernya, kepala hampir muncul keluar di atasnya. Aku meliriknya, dan dia mengangkat alisnya padaku, tersenyum hanya dengan satu sudut mulutnya. Dia hanya berbaring disana, menunggu, satu tangan di punggungku, yang lain jatuh malas di sepanjang dadanya. Dia tahu apa yang dia punya, dan dia hanya menunggu aku untuk menemukannya.

Saat jariku masuk ke bawah boxer abu-abunya, dan jariku menyenggol ujung miliknya. Dia tersentak, perutnya mengempis masuk. Aku menatapnya, melihat kilatan kegelisahan, menghilang secepat ia datang. Aku ingat dia setahun tidak melakukan ini, jadi sedikit gelisah bisa dipahami. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan mencapai orgasme dengan cepat. Itu mungkin saja terjadi di tengah kegugupannya. Tapi aku berpikir bahwa bahkan jika Siwon hanya mampu bertahan 30 detik saja, itu adalah 30 detik terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan.

Aku menarik pinggang celananya turun dari tubuhnya, dan ujung kemaluannya melompat bebas, membuatku mengerang saat melihat miliknya. Aku menarik boxernya turun ke pahanya, dan kemudian merasakan getaran keberanian mengembang dari perutku. Aku bergerak ke bawah dan menyentuhkan lidahku pada kemaluannya, hanya ujung lidahku terhadap tepinya. Siwon menarik napas dalam melalui hidung, dan aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya," katanya.

"Aku ingin."

"Pernahkah kau melakukannya?"

"Sekali, semacam itu," kataku sambil menarik seluruh boxer lepas, ia melemparkannya ke samping dengan kaki.

"Semacam itu?" dia melengkungkan alisnya, satu sikap yang aku pelajari dari kekayaan ekspresi Siwon.

"Itu tidak berjalan dengan baik," aku mengangkat bahuku, mengabaikan masa lalu.

Dia menarik rambutku dengan jarinya. "Jika kau ingin…"

Aku tidak menanggapi. Bukan dengan kata-kata. Aku menggenggamnya dengan kedua tanganku, satu kepalan di atas yang lain, dan kepalanya masih satu inci di atas jari-jariku, bisa juga lebih. Miliknya besar, lebar dan bulat, dengan lengkungan lembut dari pangkal ke ujungnya. Aku menelusuri lubang kecil di ujungnya dengan ibu jari, dan cairan bening berdenyut keluar. Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk mencicipinya dan dia tersentak lagi, kemaluannya terayun-ayun bersamaan saat ia menarik napasnya. Sangat sensitive.

Aku mengusap ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tanganku, tapi aku sadar dia kering, jadi aku menurunkan mulutku padanya, menjilati dirinya, membawanya ke dalam mulutku dan membiarkan air liurku melapisinya. Dia licin sekarang, dan aku membawanya di tanganku lagi, memompa perlahan. Pinggulnya mulai berputar, dan aku merasa lebih berani. Matanya setengah tertutup, dadanya naik turun perlahan-lahan, tangannya menggenggam selimut tempat tidur. Aku mengambil kepalanya dalam mulutku, mencicipinya di lidahku, dan kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali untuk mengagumi miliknya sekali lagi.

"Penggoda," Siwon tertawa. "Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku gila."

Aku menatapnya, dia masih memegang miliknya di genggamanku, dan meluncurkan tanganku di sepanjang kemaluannya lagi. "Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menggodamu. Hanya saja milikmu begitu indah."

Dia tersenyum padaku, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melengkungkan punggungnya saat aku membawanya lagi di mulutku, melebarkan bibirku semampunya untuk mengakomodasi ukurannya. Aku memompa telapak tanganku di sekelilingnya, membawanya jauh ke dalam mulutku sampai menabrak bagian belakang tenggorokanku. Menariknya keluar lagi, tidak semua, dan dia mencengkeram selimut sampai jari-jarinya memutih.

Dia sudah berada cukup lama, lebih dari milik lelaki lain di dalam milikku.

Aku mengulangi lagi, kali ini mendorongnya lebih ke dalam tenggorokanku, hanya sampai ke tepi refleks tersedakku. Dia tersentak, ketika ia hampir sampai di tenggorokanku. Aku suka suaranya, suka kekuasaan yang aku miliki atas dirinya, dan melakukan hal ini. sekarang aku mulai berirama, naik turun padanya, menggelincirkan tanganku pada pangkalnya seirama dengan mulutku.

Pinggulnya bergerak putus asa dan aku mengikutinya, dengan tangan dan mulut secepat aku bisa bergerak, tanganku meluncur di atas air liurku yang licin pada miliknya yang membesar di ujungnya. Aku membawanya semakin ke dalam, membiarkan dia mendorongnya terhadap tenggoranku. Dia menekan dengan liar, dan aku belajar untuk mundur saat ia mencapai puncak dorongnya hingga aku tidak muntah. Jari-jarinya beserta buku-bukunya memutih menggenggam selimut, dan ia terengah-engah di tenggorokannya.

Aku meninggalkan satu tanganku dari kemaluannya dan menurunkannya pada bolanya, menangkup kantung itu di telapak tangan dan jari-jariku, memijat selembut yang aku bisa. Mereka begitu lembut, rambut lembut dan kulit mengeriput kencang dan ketat.

Dia menggertakkan giginya memberi peringatan melalui giginya yang terkatup. "Aku datang oh Tuhan, aku datang sekarang."

Dia datang, dengan keras, melepaskan banjir panas ke dalam mulut dan tenggorokanku. Bolanya berdenyut di tanganku, dan kemaluannya bergetar saat ia ejakulasi. Aku memeras dengan keras, menghisap sampai pipiku cekung, juga dengan tanganku sampai ia mengerang lagi dan menggeliat di tempat tidur, membungkuk ke depan dan kemudian melengkungkan punggungnya.

Aku merasa berkuasa, juga sensual, menggoda dan jadi wanita seutuhnya. Dia menarikku ke dadanya dan aku meringkuk di dalamnya, bersyukur atas kehangatannya. Aku merasa terlingkupi dalam pelukannya, dikelilingi oleh panas dan otot laki-laki dan kekuatan berbahaya dan aksih sayang yang lembut.

"Oh Ya Tuhan," suara Siwon serak dan masih terengah-engah. "Kau membuatku datang dengan begitu keras. Itu sangat mengagumkan."

Aku merasakan sensasi bangga mendengarkan pujian itu. Aku tahu aku akan melakukannya lagi, hanya untuk mendapatkan reaksi darinya, merasakan kekuasaan atas tubuhnya, memberinya kenikmatan yang jelas aku miliki.

Jemariku menelusuri otot-ototnya, tangan yang lain menekan di antara tubuh kami. Tangannya meluncur naik dan turun di atas punggungku, menggelitik tulang ekorku dank e dalam celah pantatku, bergerak naik dari pinggul ke bahuku dan kembali ke pantatku dalam belaian mengeksplorasinya.

Aku tidak bisa menjauhkan tanganku dari penisnya, dan segera berada di tanganku sekali lagi. Aku suka menyentuhnya, merasakan kontradiksi yang aneh dari sutra dan baja. Pada saat itu lembut dan lemas, jatuh di tanganku, tapi anehnya terasa berat.

Perutku tegang dengan antisipasi saat ia mulai menegang di bawah sentuhanku. Aku ingin dia di dalam diriku, aku gemetar dengan antusiasme untuk merasakan dia saat masuk ke dalam milikku yang basah dan licin.

"Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku siap untuk melakukannya lagi," kata Siwon.

**T B C**

Ini masih hari minggu kan? Jadi nggak telat kan *licik*. Maaf yaa kalo banyak typonya kayak chapter pertama, maklum ngetiknya sambil jagain anak, sendirian lagi. Makasih atas perhatiannya kepada ff ini yaa. Saya akan berusaha tetap di jalur SICHUL nggak pindah-pindah nge-ship crack pair yang lain.

Anyway ini hari apa hayoo ada yang tau? **H****APPY NO BRA DAY!** Ini merupakan salah satu gerakan anti kanker payudara.

**Thanks To: **

Ayashi Casey: Iya novelnya bagus loh, conflictless tapi justru ringannya itu bikin santai bacanya, menghibur.

: Yeahhh…karena saya cinta sichul

Hyona21: Iyaaa dukung saya terus makanya yaa, minta koreksinya kalo banyak typo

SimbaRella: Aaahh I know u…salah satu author Sichul yang masih eksis kan? Makasih atas dukungannya ya, mari lestarikan ff sichul.

Cyndishim07: iya udah lanjut

Hani107: udah update, cepet kan?

Kyumin kyumin: sama saya juga panas ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**BIKER BILLIONAIRE:**

**A WILD RIDE (REMAKE)**

Pairing : SICHUL Slight HANCHUL

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng and Super Junior Member

Genre : Romance Erotic

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The story line is belong to **JACINDA WILDER as Writer of BIKER BILLIONAIRE. **The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

_*This is an explicit, erotic fiction for adults only! Contains super hot*_

**Chapter 3**

Miliknya belum sepenuhnya menegang, tapi hampir berdiri tegak lurus terhadap tubuhnya. Dia menarik tubuhku ke arahnya, mengangkat seluruh beratku dengan satu tangan. Aku duduk mengangakangi lututnya dan memegang miliknya di tanganku sekali lagi.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka laci di meja sebelah tempat tidur, merobek satu kondom dari rentengannya dan membukanya. Aku mengambil kondom itu darinya dan membentangkan di atas kepalanya, menggulung ke bawah dengan dua tangan secara bergantian. Saat sudah terpasang, dengan memegang pinggulku Siwon mengangkatku, kemudian mengangkat dan membimbingku ke arah kejantanannya. Aku memegang miliknya dengan satu tangan dan menjajaki milikku dengan ujung kepalanya.

Aku menahan tubuhku di atasnya sejenak, menatap ke arahnya, mata kami bertemu. Aku bersumpah ada bunga api yang terbang di udara, meskipun hanya sesaat. Aku membenamkan diriku ke bawah dalam satu gerakan lambat, terengah-engah, mulutku gemetar saat ia meregangkan vaginaku yang ketat menjadi lebih lebar untuk menerima dirinya. _Ya Tuhan, miliknya besar_. Dia mengisiku, dan membuatku meregang untuk menyesuaikannya.

Dia mengerang saat aku melingkupinya, geraman rendah seperti binatang di belakang tenggorokannya, suara primitive yang membuatku liar. Aku menyangga tubuhku dengan tangan di dadanya dan mulai memutar pinggulku dengan pelan, terukur tanpa tergesa-gesa, membiarkan milikku menyesuaikan ukurannya. Dia bahkan belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam, dan aku sudah menuju ke arah orgasme. Aku tak bisa bernapas merasakan dirinya ada di dalam diriku, dan malah bertambah buruk ketika ia memegang payudaraku dengan tangannya dan melakukan sihirnya lagi, memutar-mutar putingku, mencubit, dan menangkup payudaraku sambil mengangkatnya dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Siwon bertanya, nyaris belum menggerakkan pinggulnya, belum menyodok sama sekali. "Kau begitu ketat, luar biasa ketat."

Aku menggeleng, menarik napas untuk bicara. "Tidak…kau sempurna. Tapi pelan-pelan dulu."

Aku mengangkat pinggulku hingga membuatnya hampir keluar dariku, dan dia mendorong ke arahku, ingin menenggelamkan dirinya lagi. Aku menghempaskan diriku, membuat kejantanannya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam diriku, sampai ke dasar, mengandaskan pinggulku padanya. Aku ambruk ke atas tubuhnya melumat bibirku ke bibirnya, napasku terengah, butir-butir keringat mengalir di punggungku.

Api bergolak di dalam perutku, cairan panas menggenang di antara pahaku, menyebar ke setiap jengkal tubuhku, melapisi setiap pori-pori tubuhku dengan hipersensivitas. Dia mulai bergerak, denyutan bertahap dan dorongan yang lembut. Setiap gerakannya mengirimkan ekstasi mendebarkan ke seluruh tubuhku, menyesakkan napas, menyebabkan rintihan dari tenggorokanku. Aku menyesuaikan ritmenya, hanya sedikit bergerak masuk dan keluar, aku mencengkeram tubuhnya, lenganku di lehernya, seluruh tubuhku menempel ke tubuhnya. Keringat kami bertemu dan napas kami bersatu. Bibirnya menyentuh bahuku dan jari-jarinya mencengkeram pinggul dan pahaku, berusaha mengambil kendali.

Aku merasakan otot-ototnya tegang dalam sentuhanku, dan kemudian ada saat memusingkan ketika ruang merentang dan berputar dan tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di atas tubuhku. Tubuhnya berat tetapi tidak menekanku, sekarang miliknya di dorong sepenuhnya tapi tidak menerjang. Mulutnya menemukan putingku, dan dia menggigit tonjolan sensitifku dengan gigi-giginya, menyebabkan jeritan kecil dari mulutku.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu responsive," katanya, memutar rambutku ke dalam jari-jarinya.

Dia mendongakkan kepalaku dan menelusuri bibirnya di leher dan turun ke payudaraku, meninggalkan jejak ciuman basah berapi-api.

"Responsif?" kataku dengan terkesiap.

"Bagaimana kau bereaksi terhadap apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Kau mengeluarkan suara setiap kali aku menyentuhmu. Aku menyukainya."

Ia bergerak lebih semangat sekarang, menarik keluar dirinya lebih jauh dan mendorongnya kembali, dan aku mengerang dengan setiap gerakan pinggulnya, setiap dorongan nikmat darinya. Aku tak bisa menahan suara yang keluar dariku, suara itu seperti sedang ditarik keluar dariku dari tenggorokanku.

"Aku biasanya tidak terlalu berisik," kataku, menanam ciuman di pipi, rahang dan terakhir bibirnya.

"Jangan berhenti," katanya. "Aku menyukainya. Aku suka suara yang kau buat."

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti apa yang sedang kau lakukan," kataku, tersenyum di atas mulutnya.

"Tidak akan terjadi," janjinya.

Dia menarik keluar sehingga hanya ada ujungnya di dalam diriku, mengaitkan kakiku di atas bahunya dan menekuk lututnya. Setengah berat tubuh bagian bawahku kini disangga oleh kejantanannya dan kakiku yang ada di pundaknya. Tanganku mencengkeram selimut, mencakar dengan kekuatan putus asa saat ia mulai mendorong dirinya ke dalam diriku. Lambat pada awalnya, kemudian kecepatannya mulai meningkat. Pinggulku menempel pinggulnya, dan sekarang aku menerima miliknya sepenuhnya, seluruh miliknya masuk ke dalam dan menyeruduk dinding vaginaku, tergelincir dengan licin kembali keluar, hanya untuk menekan lagi, dibantu oleh cairan yang merembes dari milikku yang berdenyut.

Eranganku semakin vokal, bukan hanya rintihan napas, tapi suara jeritan kenikmatan sepenuhnya. Dia bergabung denganku, menggeram dan mendengus, seperti binatang mengamuk dengan mata liar dan otot berkilat. Berkeringat dan sensual. Dorongannya bertambah cepat, dan aku merasakan getaran kecil mulai menyebar di pahaku, pada awalnya hanya gemetar kecil dari otot-ototku. Aku tak mampu mencegah untuk memperlambat lonjakan pinggulku, naik dari punggung dan bergulir ke arahnya, sekarang aku mengerang tanpa henti.

Getarannya menyebar seperti api kebakaran ke otot-otot organ intimku, dan naik sampai perut, paru-paru, lengan dan kakiku, sampai aku menjerit seakan kerasukan. Dia seperti piston di dalam diriku, murut terbuka dalam suara menderu. Getarannya berubah menjadi gempa bumi, dan kemudian pergeseran lempeng tektonik, seluruh tubuhku mengejang, padahal aku belum orgasme sepenuhnya begitu juga dirinya.

Aku menjerit keras sekarang, lebih keras dari suara yang pernah aku keluarkan dan aku benar-benar menjadi hamba darinya, yang direnggut olehnya, tubuhku dibawa ke puncak sensasi. Dia berteriak, dan kemudian miliknya berdenyut dan mendorong ke dalam irama staccato keras dan aku merasa dia klimaks, merasakan otot-otonya mengejang dan dia bersandar di atas kakiku. Lalu aku melihat bintang, saat orgasmeku mulai terjadi, titik-titik putih di seluruh pandanganku, titik-titik kecil tak berwarna menyebar keluar satu sama lain sampai seluruh dunia menjadi putih sepenuhnya dan tubuhku terkurung dalam ekstasi dan kejang yang begitu kuat dan tak berujung, bahkan hingga aku tak mampu menjerit, tak bisa terisak, bernapas atau bahkan berkedip. Miliknya terus tenggelam dalam diriku, mendorong ledakan dalam tubuhku jadi lebih panas, lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat. Kupikir aku sedang robek menjadi dua, oleh kenikmatan murni, dan ia masih mendorong, hingga dia klimaks.

Sebuah pikiran tunggal melintas di benakku, aku ingin dia tanpa pelindung dalam diriku, hingga aku bisa merasakan benihnya mengalir ke dalam diriku. Tak ada lagi yang penting kecuali mencapai puncak sensasi. Persetan dengan konsekuensi.

Pikiran tersingkir, lalu saat ledakan bergulir tubuhku, aku kejang-kejang, dan entah bagaimana kakiku sudah berada di tempat tidur dan tubuhnya ada di atasku dan miliknya amsih berdenyut di dalam diriku, menarik sisa-sisa terakhir dari sensasi dalam tubuhku.

Napasku kembali menjadi terengah-engah, pusing memabukkan, dan aku menyadari sebagian penyebab aku melihat bintang karena akus ecara harfiah, secara fisik tak bernapas, orgasmeku begitu intens.

Aku mendengar suara tersedak, dan merasa dadaku naik turun, dan menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah aku, menangis tak terkendali, menjerit dan gemetar.

Siwon menyadarinya segera,dan dengan segera berguling dari atasku, memegangku dengan pipinya. "Aku menyakitimu." Dia tampak takut akan pemikiran itu, hina penuh kesedihan. "Kau menangis."

Aku menggeleng dan memaksa paru-paruku bernapas, mendorong pergi air matanya.

"Tidak, tidak Siwon," aku berguling jatuh ke atas dadanya dan lengannya membungkusku. "Aku menangis karena aku belum pernah….karena kau menyetubuhiku sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Apa itu berarti sesuatu yang bagus?" dia mencari ke dalam mataku, masih tampak cemas.

"Oh Tuhan. Ya pasti," aku tak bisa menjelaskan agar membuatnya pahan apa yang baru saja aku alami. "Kau sudah menghancurkanku, tahu."

"Apa?" dia tampak panic. "Aku memakai kondom, kau melihat aku memakainya."

Aku tertawa, menyadari betapa lucu kedengarannya.

"Tidak, maksudku kau telah menghancurkan harapanku terhadap semua pria lain. Mustahil bagi siapapun yang bisa melakukan hal itu padaku lagi."

Siwon menghela napas lega. "Sialan, kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana rasanya. Aku tak tahu bahwa seks bisa seperti ini."

Dia menyeringai dan meremasku dalam pelukan tangannya. "Oh Heechul, berarti kau sudah demikian parah kehilangan." Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku, kemudian menangkup pantatku.

Aku menggoyangkan pantatku pada sentuhannya. Aku suka bagaimana ia menyentuhku. Dan lalu aku khawatir tentang seberapa sering aku sejak bertemu dengannya mengatakan "suka" kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya lumayan untukmu?" tanyaku.

Siwon menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau bilang apa itu artinya lumayan?"

Dia berguling di atasku, dan aku merasakan tekanan benda setengah keras di perutku. Aku mengeluarkan suara senang yang rendah di tenggorokanku. Kagum bahwa ia bisa siap lagi secepat itu.

"Ini adalah benar-benar seks terbaik dalm hidupku." Siwon menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku, dan menciumku dengan kelembutan yang mengejutkan.

"Omong kosong," kataku.

Dia tertawa mendengus."Aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong pada pembual.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke bawah dan membelai miliknya yang mulai membesar, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia masih mengenakan kondom, lemas dan basah. Aku menariknya bebas dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mengangkat alisnya ke arahku, lalu meraih satu kondom lagi.

Aku menghentikannya. "Aku akan segera datang bulan," kataku berbohong. "Kita tak perlu itu."

Dia ragu-ragu. "Aku lebih suka tak mengambil resiko."

Aku tahu itu resiko juga tapi aku tak peduli, tidak untuk saat ini. Selain itu, jika aku sudah terjerumus dalam masalah, maka itu tak lagi jadi masalah. Aku menyentuhnya lagi, menggeser tanganku pada miliknya yang licin, basah kuyup. Dia mengerang, menekan dahinya ke dahiku. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan halus, sekarang sudah ereksi sepenuhnya.

Aku menariknya masuk ke dalam diriku, dan dia msih ragu-ragu, mencoba untuk menariknya keluar. Seorang pria luar biasa.

"Aku ingin tanpa pelindung," kataku. "Aku ingin merasakan milikmu keluar dalam diriku."

"Aku seharusnya tidak melakukannya," protesnya.

Tapi itu sudah terlambat. Aku menggesek ke arahnya, meregang dan siap untuk menerima dirinya. Dia mengerang, setengah nikmat dan setengah frustasi. Matanya menyala, dan kemudian tampaknya ia membuat keputusan.

"Jika kau yakin," desahnya.

Lalu ia berguling dariku, mengabaikan jeritan protesku. Dia meluncur turun dari tempat tidur, menyambar tumitku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Dia menarik kakiku yang lain dan memutar kakiku hingga aku tak punya pilihan lain selain tengkurap. Aku menengoknya, menatap pura-pura ketakutan, mencakar tempat tidur seolah-olah aku menolak. Dia menyeringai sangat lebar, menyeret pantatku ke miliknya yang tegang. Dia membiarkan jari kakiku menyentuh lantai, lalu menyelipkan tangannya di bawah panggulku dan mengangkatku, mendorong bantal ke bawah perutku, sehingga pantatku menjadi lebih tinggi.

Aku nyaris tak bisa menyentuh karpet dengan satu jempol kakiku, setengah menggantung di tempat tidur, tidak aman dan tanpa keseimbangan atau control atas gerakanku. Siwon menggenggam miliknya dan menyenggolkannya di pantatku, menggeser ujungnya di bawah celahku, kemudian turun. Aku melebarkan kakiku, merasakan tangannya mencengkeram pantatku dan menyebarkannya terpisah.

Dia menampar pantatku dengan tangannya, cukup keras hingga menyengat, menyebabkan jeritan terkejut dariku, kemudian dia mencium tempat dia menampar tadi, mengubah jeritanku menjadi erangan. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada sisi pantatku yang lain, dan kali ini ketika ia menciumnya aku mendorong pinggulku ke arahnya. Dia bergantian menampar dan berciuman sampai aku tak bisa menerimanya lagi, dan tepat pada saat iru ia mengelus kulit pantatku.

Aku memutar pinggulku lagi, permohonan tanpa kata ingin disentuh.

Dia menggeser miliknya ke celahku, berhenti. "Kesempatan terakhir untuk mundur, singa kecilku yang cantik."

Aku menatapnya dari balik bahuku, alis terangkat tinggi dan mata melebar. "Oh Siwon, aku sangat takut."

"Kau seharusnya takut," katanya, bibirnya melengkung dalam keinginan primitif dan humor.

Lalu ia membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam diriku, pelan dan hati-hati seperti yang pertama tadi. Dia membenamkan miliknya ke dalam diriku, mendorong miliknya ke dalam diriku, mendorong miliknya sampai pangkalnya dalam satu gerakan. Aku melengkungkan punggungku dan tersentak, menggigit selimut, dan aku merasakan getaran sudah terjadi. Meskipun pada kenyataannya aku amsih merasakan getaran pada orgasme terakhirku.

Dia meletakkan tangannya ke pantatku, awalnya hanya bergerak beberapa inci masuk dan keluar, dan dengan setiap gerakannya aku terkesiap, mendorong pantatku ke arah dirinya. Dia mencengkeram satu pinggulku dan meningkatkan temponya, sekarang lebih yakin pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu aku bisa menerimanya tanpa terbelah menjadi dua. Selusin dorongan kemudian, aku merasakan orgasmeku terbangun dan pinggulku mulai berputar terhadap miliknya, ia bergerak pada setengah kecepatannya sekarang.

Ketika aku mengerang lupa daratan, dia menggapai ke bawah, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, dan menemukan clitku dengan jari tengahnya, berputar-putar dalam lingkaran lebar.

"Oh Tuhan, Oh Tuhan," teriakku.

Aku orgasme dengan keras. Aku melihat bintang-bintang lagi, dan merasa kenjang di tubuh bagian bawahku. Tapi dia tidak berhenti, dan aku menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mulai. Jarinya masih bergerak di sekitar clit-ku, dan kemaluannya masih menyodok ke dalam diriku, dan aku menjerit dan mengerang di atas selimut, berusaha untuk menggerakkan pinggulku tapi aku tak bisa bergerak karena posisiku tak seimbang dan ogasme terus meroket melandaku, terbangun dan terbangun ke puncak yang lebih tinggi.

Ia mulai mendengus, hembusan napas yang panjang dan serak, dan ia mendorong lebih keras lagi ke arahku, memutar jarinya pada tonjolan basahku bahkan lebih cepat, mengubah orgasme keduaku menjadi klimaks yang liar. Aku orgasme lagi, dan milikku mengetat mencengkeram, menjepit miliknya, kemudian ia klimaks dan semua kendali menghilang.

Dia menghentak ke dalam diriku, dan aku merasakan bolanya menampar dan berdenyut. Klimaksnya seperti banjir panas di dalam diriku, mengisi setiap ruang yang tak tersentuh dirinya dengan cairan kental. Aku orgasme untuk ketiga kalinya dan kemudian aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk menghitung atau berpikir ketika orgasme bergulir satu demi satu, bukan lagi gelombang kenikmatan atau ekstasi tapi suatu badai sensasi yang menderu, orgasme demi orgasme, hanya datang dan datang dan aku bahkan tak bisa untuk merengek, hanya bisa menempelkan bibirku yang terus gemetar di atas selimut yang beraroma bersih dan membiarkan dirinya memperlakukanku sekehendaknya.

Dia membungkuk di atasku sekarang, napasnya terengah-engah di atas rambutku yang masih basah, napas kasar dan putus asa mencari udara. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, menjalar ke arahku, denyutan tak terkendali miliknya ke dalam diriku.

"Jika aku orgasme sekali lagi aku pasti mati," bisikku.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku memberimu istirahat, ya?" balas Siwon berbisik.

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dariku, tapi aku sudah seperti jelly, tak bisa bergerak dan ia harus mengangkatku, membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur.

"Yah, hanya…hanya untuk beberapa menit," kataku.

"Berapa kali kau orgasme?" Siwon bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Aku bahkan tak tahu. Tiga? Setelah tiga aku tak bisa menghitung lagi. Mereka datang begitu berdekatan bersama-sama hingga aku tak bisa bergerak ataupun berpikir."

"Aku tak pernah klimaks sebegitu hebat seumur hidupku," kata Siwon.

"Itulah yang kau bilang terakhir kali."

Siwon menyeringai, "Yah sepertinya ini lebih baik lagi."

**T B C**

Saya tidak peduli mau reviewnya sedikit dan sidersnya banyak, saya hanya mau berbagi fiksi tentang **SICHUL** disini. Jadi saya tidak terlalu memusingkan angka review, saya akan tetap menyelesaikan ini.

**THANKS TO:**

**Hyona 21**

**Rheii Chan **maafin atas typonya ya?

**Tutup Botol**

**Cherry**

**Hani107**

**Kyuhyun solmet **kasih AC sini, kamu kan kyu-xx shipper hahaha :p

**Siapaya **abis baca yang hot, readernya pada pingsan lupa review kali :P

**MAKASIH SEMUANYA**


End file.
